Gas turbine engines may operate at high temperatures in turbine sections and combustor sections. Gas temperatures in compressor sections are also rising as air is compressed to higher pressures. A static structure in a gas turbine engine may expand and/or contract as temperatures vary. If the static structure has a varied surface area or a large area of material concentrated asymmetrically, then the static structure may expand and/or contract inconsistently. For example, a circular static component centered about an axis of rotation of a gas turbine engine may take on an oblong or elliptical shape as the static component heats and/or shifts the center of the circular static component. In the case of a mid-turbine frame, an oblong or elongated shape may cause excessive shift in the in attached components resulting in undesirable friction and/or contact in the engine.